Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the main antagonist in Tim Burton's 1993 stop-motion Disney film The Nightmare Before Christmas. He is voiced by Ken Page. Background Physical Appearance Oogie's outside appearance is very simple. He is covered from head to toe in a grey or green burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. Oogie is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms, a stark contrast to Jack Skellington's gaunt, tall physique. Like Jack, the "eyes" in Oogie's head are featureless black holes, as is the inside of his mouth. The tip of his head extends outward and flops down, vaguely resembling Jack's Santa hat. On the inside of the sack, Oogie is a huge mass of a variety of different colored bugs. In the movie, Oogie also produces a snake from his mouth as a "tongue" to intimidate Santa Claus by hissing at him. The majority of Oogie's consciousness is held by one, green, earwig-like bug in his head, and it is only by squashing this one that Oogie can be killed. Personality Oogie Boogie is the sadistic, abusive, insane, and voraciously power-hungry Boogie Man, resembling a large burlap sack shaped like a starfish. Inside of him are thousands of bugs (along with 2 spiders and a snake). His life revolves around gambling and loves gambling with others' lives. He likes to torture people. He also used to be the king of his own holiday, "Bug Day", which eventually fell out of favor, resulting in him moving to Halloween Town. He also fears Jack Skellington, as evidenced by their final confrontation when meeting face to face. This fear was a result of their first meeting, when Jack Skellington destroyed a majority of his bug minions after he attempted to transform Halloween Town into the new Bug Day. Ironically, Oogie has no skills for gambling; on three occasions he rolls snake eyes, and admits he has to resort to cheating—he slams his fist upon the table to shake the dice, resulting in eleven. He is also somewhat lecherous, as which is evident when he's easily distracted by Sally's bare (and dismembered) leg. According to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as well as some of his deleted song material (which is included in the soundtrack version), he is also very good at making a concoction known as Snake and Spider Stew, though it would seem he tends to use people as ingredients. He is a sadist who has his henchmen abduct people and bring them to his lair for him to torture and eventually kill and/or add to his Snake and Spider Stew. Role in the film After discovering Christmas Town, Jack decides to put a spin on the holiday season by bringing the joyous holiday of Christmas to Halloween Town. As part of the plan, Jack orders Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Santa Claus, whilst he takes the jolly ruler's place in delivering gifts to the children of the world for the night. Though the trio of trick-or-treaters were specifically ordered to leave Oogie Boogie out of the festivities, the trio take a successfully kidnapped Santa to Oogie's fun house, where the sadistic gambler teasing tortures the confused victim, wanting to have a little fun before devouring him. Meanwhile, Jack's close friend, Sally, realizes the trouble that's been caused, and rushes to Oogie's lair to rescue Santa. As Oogie begins the process of turning Santa into his latest meal, Sally arrives and uses her detached leg to distract a perverted Oogie. While the boogyman is distracted, Sally and Santa try to make their escape, only to be caught before they can do so. Furious by being made a fool of, Oogie captures the two and sentences them both to painful deaths. Back in the human world, Jack's present-delivers were a failure, and the former Pumpkin King was shot down by human military forces after being conceived as a threat. As Halloween Town mourns the apparent loss of their friend, the Mayor announces the tragedy throughout the town on his megaphone, which catches the attentions of Oogie, Sally, and Santa. Believing there's now no one capable of rescuing his victims, Oogie continues onward with his scheme, while Jack (who survived the attack) awakens in the human world and quickly rushes back to Halloween Town after coming to a realization that Halloween is his rightful holiday. Without wasting anytime, Jack arrives at Oogie's funhouse, and successfully rescues Sally and Santa just in time. A shocked Oogie fearfully cowers at the sight of a survived Jack, but instead of surrendering, Oogie attacks and uses his various torture mechanisms to battle the Pumpkin King. As Jack avoids Oogie's attacks, the latter attempts to make an escape, just as one of his threads loosen. Noticing this, a furious Jack grabs the thin thread and unravels Oogie's sack, causing a majority his bugs to fall into the fiery, molten pit, while one is crushed by Santa. Video Games ''The Pumpkin King In ''The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King, Oogie's origins and the birth of his rivalry with Jack were revealed. As it turns out, he once had his own holiday, Bug Day, that was (most likely) forgotten by the people of the real world and thus vanished. Unfortunately, Oogie escaped, found Halloween Town and decided that it would be the new Bug Day. He and his army of insects invaded the town and nearly took it over. Jack found out and he defeated the bugs and Oogie. Oogie survived the battle, learned to fear the Pumpkin King, and was banished to his underground lair. ''Oogie's Revenge In the 2005 video game ''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, Oogie was resurrected by his henchmen Lock, Shock, and Barrel, who sewed him together after Jack left town searching for new ideas for Halloween. He immediately began planning to seize power and vengeance, beginning with Dr. Finkelstein, who Jack left in charge in his absence. Oogie replaced Finkelstein's brain with one of his own creation that bent the Doctor to his will, and quickly deceived the residents of Halloween Town and tricked the townspeople into making traps for Jack, stating that Jack wouldn't return if they couldn't make an even scarier Halloween for next year. Oogie's plan was to become the Seven Holidays King, by usurping Jack's position as the leader of Halloween Town and kidnapping the Holiday Leaders for the other holidays: Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Independence Day, and Easter. The remaining holiday was Christmas, which he planned to secure himself due to a personal vendetta against Santa. With help from Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Oogie successfully kidnapped the real leaders and imprisoned them in the Oogie Corridor, a series of treacherous subterranean caverns teeming with lava and booby traps. He then had the trio hide each Holiday Door in a different area of the town so that they wouldn't be discovered, and the leaders could not return home. By December 23rd, his plan is nearing fruition, the entire town has been booby-trapped and the citizens are afraid to set foot on the streets. Jack returns to town in the afternoon on Christmas Eve, shortly before Oogie broadcasts a message saying that he is now the ruler of Halloween Town, which he renames Oogie Town. Jack battles a few skeletons, and after learning the situation from the Three Mr. Hydes, confronts Oogie's shadow in Town Hall. Oogie loses, but puts it down to beginner's luck, and retreats while promising that they'll meet again, with Jack collecting the Halloween Holiday Door as a result. He occasionally comes on the loud speaker and broadcasts messages while Jack goes to work undoing the damage he caused, defeating the monsters and claiming the Holiday Doors in each area: the Valentine's Day Door from the Graveyard, the St. Patrick's Day Door from the Doctor's Lab, the Thanksgiving Door from the Pumpkin Patch, and the Independence Day Door from the Residential Area, despite Lock, Shock, and Barrel's best efforts to deter his progress. After defeating the trio on the Mayor's roof, they open a void that sends him to the Oogie Corridor. While navigating the maze of caverns, Jack finds the imprisoned Holiday Leaders and an elevator that leads to the Town Square. He finds Oogie at the end of the maze, in a casino-esque setting, and battles him. Upon his defeat, Oogie reveals that Jack had only defeated his shadow, and that the real him was already in Christmas Town. Jack collects the Easter Holiday Door after defeating him, leaving the Christmas door as the only one out of his possession, and returns to the plaza via a sewage line beneath the casino. After instructing the Mayor to free the other Holiday Leaders, Jack heads to the Hinterlands to restore the Holiday Doors and follow Oogie. Partway through this process, he confronts Oogie's two strongest monsters, the Fire King and the Ice King, and claims the Christmas Door from them. After restoring the seven trees, he heads to Christmas Town, where he finds that Oogie has already wreaked havoc. After fixing it, he heads to another part of the town, where the real Oogie is standing in Santa's sleigh and watching a rig that he has created to murder Santa Claus. Once again, Jack foils his plans, and Sally brings the coffin sleigh and skeleton reindeer so that Santa can still deliver the presents on time. Oogie flies away on the sleigh, but falls out of it thanks to a Halloween present that Jack had an elf slip into the bag, landing in the seven holidays' junkyard. Infuriated, he calls all of the nearby bugs to him, and with the materials in the junkyard, he becomes Mega Oogie, a ten story version of himself. Jack confronts him in the junkyard, and with an effort, defeats him at last. Oogie is forced to watch as his bugs spill out of his body, leaving nothing more than a giant, empty patchwork sack as he once again meets his end at the hands of the Pumpkin King. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Oogie Boogie is a recurring villain in three installments of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. He is a member of Maleficent's group, annoying the rest of his allies in meetings, but cares about their common goal of total world domination. In Kingdom Hearts, Oogie orders his minions Lock, Shock and Barrel to steal an artificial heart Jack was making to help guide the Heartless in the Halloween Festival. Oogie swallowed the heart upon receiving it as soon as his uninvited guests, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington arrived. He tried to summon an army of Heartless to due them in, but as the heart was not genuine, not as many Heartless flocked around him. Out of anger of being disrespected by such lower life forms, Oogie activated his Torture Chamber weapons and battled the group with his few Heartless. After being defeated, Oogie succumbed to the powers of the darkness and takes control over his entire manor. Merging with it, he attacked Sora and his friends once more until he is ultimately destroyed. In Chain of Memories, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories in Castle Oblivion. He, like in the original game, attempts to steal Jack's research project, in this case, the Memory Potion. He succeeds in his plan, but when he drinks the potion, he becomes terrified of what he remembers. In Riku's story, he appeared as one of Riku's dark memories, only to be defeated there as well. In Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent revived Oogie Boogie with the help of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie suffered from anterograde amnesia and has difficulty remembering things since his resurrection. While he is capable of remembering Jack from before his defeat, and Maleficent as well, he forgets Sandy Claws' identity quickly, having just met him. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town to turn him into a Heartless and converts the present making machine into a Heartless making machine. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered Oogie's plans, Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans, saying that she was just "cramping his style". Angered, Maleficent left, and Oogie once again battled against the heroes, failing once again, coming apart at the seams just like last time. This time, Donald stomped on Oogie's brain bug to ensure he would never come back again. Disney Parks Oogie Boogie appears in the Haunted Mansion Holiday at Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland. In his debut year of the show, images of Oogie were spread throughout the Mansion, including appearing as the Gingerbread sculpture in the Ballroom and an Oogie cymbal monkey in the Attic to go along with the animatronic figure in the finale, who gives out Halloween Town Christmas toys through the mirrors which his henchmen pop up from. In the Tokyo version, Oogie's dancing shadow appears in the darkened staircase/spider scene. Oogie also takes part in HalloWishes, joining other Disney Villains in hosting a Halloween-inspired event. Oogie returned to the Disney theme parks in October of 2013, appearing with other Disney Villains in the "Unleash the Villains" Halloween event at Walt Disney World's Disney's Hollywood Studios hosted by Hades. He would appear again in 2014 with a cast of 140 Disney characters for the "Ultimate Tweet" in the Magic Kingdom. Oogie was also featured in the 2014 rendition of Unleash the Villains. He was the host of his own live show at Disney's Hollywood Studios known as Oogie Boogie's Freaky Funhouse. Gallery International voice actors *'Japanese:' Atomu Kobayashi Hiroshi Hatanaka (Kingdom Hearts series) Trivia *Oogie Boogie is one of Disney's more popular villains, despite having no more than 10 minutes of screen time. *Oogie Boogie was originally Dr. Finkelstein in a costume, but the ending changed as it came out of nowhere with a serious lack of any set-up. Director Tim Burton hated the idea so much that he reportedly kicked a hole in the wall after hearing it. *Oogie bears a great resemblance to Spooky from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. *Oogie makes an appearance in Bleedman's webcomic: Grim Tales Down Below. Oogie wants revenge against Grim for becoming the Grim Reaper. *Oogie Boogie could possibly be one of Disney's darkest villains, based on how he is supposedly a serial killer, gambler, and a cannibal. * Oogie Boogie is the only member of Maleficent's group from the first Kingdom Hearts to show any affiliation with her in Kingdom Hearts II and he is one of the four villains in Maleficent's council of villains to have fallen to darkness, the other three being Jafar, Ursula, and Maleficent herself. * When Oogie was defeated in Kingdom Hearts II, Donald stepped on what was apparently his "brain bug" just like what Santa did in the movie. However, as Oogie returned in the video game, Oogie's Revenge which was a sequel to the original film after his brain bug was squashed, his appearance in future installments is still possible. * His death is, by far one of the most violent Disney Villains deaths, being skinned alive onscreen, even if his "skin" is just a burlap sack covering a body of insects. * A small version of him can be seen in a Disney INFINITY trailer along with small versions of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. * In "Halloween Town," the Man on the Moon looks almost exactly like him. It is not clarified if this character is him or someone else. ** However, in ''Villains Unleashed, ''Oogie Boogie calls himself "The shadow of the moon at night", which could mean that they are the same person. * Despite being considered a villain by many, Tim Burton himself does not consider Oogie Boogie evil. Category:Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Those brought back to life Category:Adults Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Giants Category:Iconic characters Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Video game bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Darkwing Duck comic book cameos